Nobody Needs To Know
by Jealous Maureen
Summary: Last Five Years song, turned into a RENT fanfic. Maureen and her problemo with cheating. T for . Worst thing I've ever written....eck


**Okay…angst time for all you guys is coming up. Yes, I'm reaching about in my novel…soon to be epic because of the length, where I must write angst. I'm still doing 7 Days…but yeah. I think a lot of oneshots are gonna pop up. X3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own rent or the Last five years…or this song and norbie's smexy vocals. And I took the stuff like: "Cathy, just look at me now" and "Cathy is waiting out". Because…yeah. Different musical, different concept. **

**----- **

_Hey, kid - good morning  
You look like an angel  
I don't remember when we fell asleep  
We should get up, kid_

Maureen stood beside the guy, leaning against the wall behind the restaurant. She had a cigarette pursued between her red lips. She looked up at him. She didn't remember his name exactly. She met him the other day at the bar. Tall, handsome, Puerto Rican. What's not to like? He had an exotic vibe to him.

Their bodies were wrapped up in each others. Maureen knew this was the closet she could probably ever be without kissing him. So, she decided to change that.

She leaned into her body and looked up at him. She leaned forward and felt his lips met hers halfway.

_Look at us, lying here  
Dreaming, pretending  
I made a promise and I took a vow  
I wrote a story  
And we changed the ending_

_  
_She sat on the subway, two weeks later. Her long, delicate fingers interlaced with a tall blond. His brown eyes were glittering behind his glasses and were romancing her, well, so she made it seem.

She leaned on his shoulder and looked up at him. She didn't remember his name…either. So she called him: Pookie. But secretly in her mind, #3.

"Hey," she whispered to him. He looked down and smiled at her.

"Yes?"

"Where you live?"

_Hold on, facts are facts  
Just relax, lay low  
All right, the panic recedes:  
Nobody needs to know_

She laid in the bed with her body pressed against hers. Maureen lifted herself up with her arms and looked down at the girl underneath her. Redheaded, ugly as hell and fat. But Maureen didn't care. She needed this, she needed this feeling from # 5. She needed sexual healing more than anything right now. She needed an escape.

_Put on my armore  
Back into battle till  
I don't know when  
Swearing to her that I was  
Never with you  
And praying I"ll hold you again_

She ran her fingers through his hair as he quickly came inside of her. Inside the bathroom at some club she just entered fifty minutes ago. He was muttering things into her neck, like probably his name. He didn't even tell her his name. But she didn't care. She had an escape. Sexual healing, sexual healing from the world she was living in. A way to be healed from # 8.

_Hold on, clip these wings -  
Things get out of hand  
All right, it's over, it's done  
No one will understand  
No one will understand..._

She was lying down on top of the counter of his apartment. His hands running over her body, rough and callused, like Roger's. Not that she knew what they felt like, but she always imagined them this way. He kissed her neck roughly, she knew she would have hickies tomorrow all over her body. He was too rough, too painful. But she didn't care. She needed this. She needed it badly. She was addicted, she had to have another person inside of her body. Sex was now like a drug.

_We build a treehouse  
I keep it from shaking  
Little more glue every time that it breaks  
Perfectly balanced  
And then I start making  
Conscious, deliberate mistakes_

"Come on Mark, tonight."

"No, Maureen, not tonight, I'm busy."

"Please pookie. I really want to."

He turned to her. She looked at him with big puppy eyes, begging for some sex. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Later. Not now."

_All that I ask for  
Is one little corner  
One private room  
At the back of my heart  
Tell her I found one  
She sends out battalions  
To claim it and blow it apart_

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked her. Maureen watched him. Her eyes welling up with tears and Mark came towards her. "I mean, I love you, and you go out and sleep with…ten different people off the streets when I won't sleep with you?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry."

Mark sighed and massaged his temples. "Just…I'm going to bed. Night."

Maureen watched him go back into his room and she sighed, she knew she wasn't welcomed there tonight.

_I grip and she grips  
And faster we're sliding  
Sliding and spilling  
And what can I do?  
Come back to bed, kid  
Take me inside you  
I promise I won't lie to you_

She kissed her neck softly, unlike #11. Their breasts collided on the as they rolled ontop of each other, back and forth on the floor. Maureen's lips locked on hers and they just enjoyed the carefree moments of sex. The woman stopped and was on top of Maureen. She kissed Maureen's neck quickly and passionately, and then slowly made her way down to her breasts, sucking and kissing.

_Hold on, don't cry yet  
I won't let you go  
All right - the panic recedes  
All right - everyone bleeds  
All right - I get what I need  
And nobody needs to know  
Nobody needs to know_

Maureen stared at herself in the mirror. Her makeup smeared and destroyed. Her body, sweaty and icy. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror, naked, watching this…_thing _in front of her. Maureen looked at it. The thing she turned into. The thing that was killing Mark, because she wasn't loyal to him. The thing that she had always been, that she never wanted to face. She never wanted to believe that she was really the thing that stared back at her.

A girl. A girl with horrid baggage, who couldn't deal with it, so she finds healing from sex.

A whore.

Maureen stared at the girl in the mirror back at her, and lifted her fist and hit it with all her power, shattering the pieces of glass, and produced blood from the bitch's body she lived in.

_And since I have to be in love with someone  
Since I need to be in love with someone  
Maybe I could be in love with someone  
Like you..._


End file.
